The present invention relates to an amusement device within which an occupant, such as a child, may rotate by shifting his weight so as to put the device into motion and to control the direction of the motion.
Amusement devices of the aforementioned type have been known for many years. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,133 a ring-shaped device is disclosed which is preferably started on a slight incline so as to give it sufficient momentum to continue tumbling on down a hill with a youngster firmly seated therein. The motion of a child in this device is limited to somersault motion as the device rolls down the hill. This known device is also disadvantageous in that it requires a relatively large amount of space for use, hence is normally for outdoor use only, and it poses considerable risk of injury to the user from shock during the wheeling motion and also from impact when the rolling device is brought to an abrupt halt.
Spherical amusement devices for accommodating an occupant have also been proposed as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,951; 3,806,156 and 4,042,252, for example. In these devices the user may enjoy the sensation of rolling end over end, sideways or otherwise. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,951, the spherical shell is made of aluminum. To reduce injury and help absorb shock the interior of the aluminum shell is covered with a resilant shock absorbing material such as foam rubber.
The devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,156 and 4,042,252 are inflatable spherical devices wherein the space between two spherical shells is inflated with air. The shock absorbent qualities of the inflated structure to protect the occupant from injury on impact when the rolling device is brought to an abrupt halt. While such known spherical amusement devices are safer than the metal ring-shaped type of device referred to above, these known inflatable spherical devices are nevertheless disadvantageous in that they are more complexed and expensive to manufacture, are relatively bulky and inconvenient to use requiring large amounts of space for use -- hence normally are for outdoor use only, and do not entirely eliminate the risk of injury to the occupant.
One recent attempt to avoid at least some of the aforementioned problems associated with these known spherical amusement devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,093, wherein it is proposed to limit the travel of the generally spherical shell or housing of the amusement device by means of a ring having a curved wall which is placed about the spherical shell. The spherical shell can be rolled up on the curved wall portion of the ring, permitting the shell to roll back toward the other parts of the curved wall portion. Spikes are used to secure the ring to the ground outdoors. Weights may be substitured for spikes if the device is to be used indoors. However, this known device is relatively bulky and inconvenient for indoor use because of the size of the ring and the weights needed to support it. The motion of the user in such a device is also relatively limited because the rolling or rotational movement of the shell is constantly stopped and redirected by the surrounding ring.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved amusement device of the type described which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages associated with the known devices. More particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device which permits the user to enjoy the sensation of rolling end over end, sideways or otherwise, without danger of injury, and which is relatively economical to construct, compact and easy to use, and can be used indoors or outdoors.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by providing an amusement device comprising a generally spherically shaped hollow shell structure having an interior sufficiently large to accommodate a human being and including means permitting a human being to enter said shell structure, and means for supporting said shell structure for rotation in any direction.
According to a disclosed, preferred embodiment of the invention the means permitting a human being to enter the shell structure includes a hatch opening in the shell structure and a hatch cover for closing the opening. The means for supporting the shell structure for rotation in any direction includes a plurality of casters upon which the shell structure is supported. The casters are connected to a support frame of the device which surrounds the shell structure. A safety ring is provided in close spaced relationship about the shell structure to support the shell structure in the event one of the casters enters the hatch opening when the hatch cover is removed. The safety ring is connected to the support frame of the device.
While rocking or rotational movement of the device may be effected by the user shifting his weight, according to an additional feature of the invention a drive motor means is provided for rotating the shell structure. The drive motor means includes a multi-directional friction drive wheel which engages the outer surface of the shell structure. Means are provided for remotely controlling the drive motor means from within the shell structure.
As a further feature of the invention a stop is provided for selectively preventing rotation of the shell structure. The stop includes a rod which is connected to the support frame of the device for movement between a retracted position and an extended position. An opening is provided in the shell structure for receiving the end of the rod when the rod is in the extended position thereby preventing rotation of the shell structure so that a user may safely enter and leave the spherical shell structure.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .